Raoul's revenge
by MrsPhantomSylvia
Summary: Raoul takes revenge on Erik. warning SLASH


**Roaoul's Revenge.**

Raoul ran through the caves under the Opera House. He would kill the man who kidnapped HIS Christine.

He thought of Christine, who's now- 1 day after the disaster- finally was asleep in his mansion.  
He saw light and his thoughts came back to the present.

He came in the lair, his eyes sought and found the Phantom sitting behind his Organ.

''Phantom'' he called ''Come here and fight to me as a real man. And not kidnap innocent girls.''

''Welcome Mosieur'' the Phantom said '' But Christine was mine, and from no one else''

''She loved me!'' screamed Raoul, and he pulled his sword.

''So monsieur, you want a fight?'' and also he pulled his sword.

The fight started.

They were both very good but after a while they started to be tired and sweaty.

;Oh God, he has a beautiful body; the Phantom thought while he was looking at the chest of Raoul. His shirt was sticked to his skin from the sweat. And Raoul could only think the same.

''Shall we stop this for a while?'' panted he.

''Only for this time'' answerred the Phantom.

''What's your name?'' Asked Raoul ''Or do i have to believe that they called you Phantom?''

''Erik''

''Erik'' whispered Raoul.

Erik started to laugh ''Did you really think that you can defeat me boy? I also kidnapped you girlfriend right in front of your nose''

Raoul started to be angry and pushed Erik against the wall, his both hands on either side of his face.

''Come on kill me'' grinned Erik, but he saw something else than bloodthirstiness in the eyes of Raoul.

Raoul smelled the manly scent of Erik and he looked him deep in the eyes.

They both panted and looked at each other. They both wanted each other. Raoul took the first step.

He came closer and pressed his lips against Erik's, and a shock went through him.

It wasn't a kiss of love but one of pure lust that came from the tension of the fight.

Erik was shocked by the feeling of this kiss. This was wrong, but it felt so good.

He deepened the kiss and he felt the tongue of Raoul against his, and he felt himself stiffen. He wanted this young man.

His hands wanderred to Raoul's chest, he hestitate for a moment and opened his shirt. Raoul did the same.  
Erik pulled Raoul with him, and they felt on the bed. While they were kissing and stroking they undid themselves from there clothes. They were both naked very quickly.

''You are beautiful'' said Erik breathless, and he pulled Raoul to him for a deep kiss.  
''I want to see how pretty you are'' he said and he reached to Erik's mask.

''No!'' he screamed. '' Never do that again! Don't'look at me but kiss me''

And that was what Raoul did, he laid on top of Erik. And slowly his hands went from Erik's chest to his stiffness.

He touched his on spots that Erik didn't even knew himself, the best spots.  
''I learned this at the Navy'' he said ''I experimented sometimes there, shall i show you more?''

''Yes'' said Erik and he closed his eyes, what Raoul did to him was heavenly.

Raoul started to kiss Erik's neck, went to his chest and sucked his nipples. He went lower and lower. Until he reached his penis. He started to stroke and kiss it. Erik inhalated sharply when Raoul took him in his mouth.

The licking and sucking fellings made him crazy, the feeling was so good.

''I think i'm going to come'' said Erik and Raoul raised his head.

''I will stop'' he said '' I want to come together. Do you have something we can use for lubricant?''

''In that closet''said Erik. Raoul jumped of the bed to get it, but was back quickly.

''Sit on your knees in front of me'' he said, and he put Erik in the right position.

Raoul felt that Erik was nervous and he stroked him. ''It's ok'' he said ''It's only a little uncomfortable in the beginning''

He put some lube on him and he entered Erik.

''Ahh''Erik moaned  
''Do i hurt you?''asked Raoul

''A little but it's over again''

Raoul started to move a little and he stroaked Erik at the same time.

''You feel so good'' he said, and he thrusted harder. The feelings Erik had were heavenly and quickly he was at the top.

''I come'' he said ''Me to'' moaned Raoul. They came together, groaning.  
Erik laid gasping on the bed and Raoul said that he get something to drink.

It looked like Raoul did something in the wine, but it was very dark.  
Raoul came back with two glasses and gave one to Erik, and he drank it in one time.

After a while he started to feel himself a little strange, he was dizzy and it was like he passing out every time.

''Raoul?'' he said ''What's happening to me?''

''It's the wine'' he answerred '' I think you drank it to fast''

He waited a while and kissed Erik again, he felt that he was passing away. When he brake the kiss he saw Erik laying there. The poison had worked.

Erik was dead.

Raoul dressed himself and looked one more time to the bed. ''Now you will never take Christine away from me again'' he said, and he left.

And that was Raoul's revenge.

The End.


End file.
